


feel right (feel lighter)

by jacksmannequin



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, honestly just rlly self indulgent idk, non-au, set in the early days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksmannequin/pseuds/jacksmannequin
Summary: Later on, he’ll swear all the way home that Hyukjae’s heartbeat mixed with his own voice is the most healing harmony he’s ever heard.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 35





	feel right (feel lighter)

Jongwoon closes his eyes, his head lightly touching the glass of the window. Next to him, a surprisingly sleepy Hyukjae is curled up against his forearm, head barely touching his shoulder. The boy lets out a barely audible yawn and opens his eyes again, unable to fall asleep—then stirs against him, until he looks up to meet his eyes with his own, and smiles.

“Can’t sleep?” he asks in a whisper, his voice still half-asleep, too.

“Yeah,” he says, “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“It’s okay.” He pokes his arm with his index finger and adjusts himself to the other boy’s body. “Do you have your music with you?”

“Yeah, why?” Jongwoon says, hands already in his bag to find it.

“Can we listen to your demo again?”

Jongwoon’s lips twitch in a little smile. Without saying anything, he nods and fumbles with the earbuds of the new-found MP3 player, then gives one to Hyukjae.

“I thought it wasn’t your kind of music?”

“You’re my kind of music, hyung,” Hyukjae says light-heartedly, putting on one earbud and waiting for Jongwoon to press play.

Jongwoon chuckles to himself, whispers, “Corny,” does as expected.

As soon as the music starts, Hyukjae leans against Jongwoon once again, resting a hand on his arm to tap along to the piano keys on his skin. Jongwoon forces himself to look away from him and shifts his gaze towards the window, where small raindrops are streaming down the glass. Gradually, his body sheds that ingrained stiffness he always fights so hard to get rid of, encouraged by the light touch of Hyukjae’s fingers. The raindrops keep falling, mixing and tangling with each other in front of his eyes and his heart.

Two minutes in, and the tapping dies down—all Jongwoon can hear is his own voice in his ears, and Hyukjae softly snoring. Only then does he allow himself to look at him, barely hiding a smile—an oddly familiar warm feeling spreading in his chest. Hyukjae’s hair lightly tickles his skin, a faint reminder of how hideous the hairstyle the company insists on giving him actually is.

The dorm is still a good half hour away, so he sits back and stares, then stares some more. Hyukjae’s chest is regular and moving when he softly places his hand over his shirt, and Jongwoon inadvertently lets out a relieved sigh. 

Later on, he’ll swear all the way home that Hyukjae’s heartbeat mixed with his own voice is the most healing harmony he’s ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh idk what this actually is, i was just sad and wrote this for no reason. i’d leave what they are up to interpretation lol.  
> if you don't care to see my unrelated screaming, find me on my [writing focused account](http://twitter.com/parallelshyuk), otherwise i'm over at my [personal twt](http://twitter.com/homewithkyu) and on [curious cat](http://curiouscat.qa/parallelshyuk) ^^


End file.
